Rain gutters, referred to herein simply as gutters, are common features in most homes and many other buildings for collecting and diverting rainwater away from the roof edge of such buildings. Unfortunately, the gutters are also prone to collecting leaves and other debris that may prevent the gutters from functioning properly. Conventionally, gutters have been provided with top covers called leaf guards to prevent larger debris from entering and collecting in the gutters. Of course, the leaf guards have to have openings, so as to be porous, such that the rain water is able to enter the gutters to be diverted. As such, smaller debris is still able to enter the gutters, and over time the gutter may collect enough such debris that the gutter needs to be cleaned in order to effectively divert the rain water. The leaf guards are typically attached to the gutters such that they are relatively easy to remove for cleaning the area under the leaf guard, but the user cleaning the gutters typically has to move to several different locations on the gutter during such a cleaning, requiring several movements of a ladder and the corresponding climbs up and down the ladder each time.
Many people attempt to clean rain gutters from the roof, which can result in personal injuries from falling. This is due to the person working on an incline at which the person is facing downward, and stretching out over open space to perform the cleaning. It is more advisable to use a ladder to perform the cleaning operation, but to properly clean the gutters one must continually move the ladder along the gutters. It is very time consuming and difficult to constantly ascend the ladder, clean a reachable section of the gutter, descend the ladder, and move a few feet over to repeat the operation. Such a procedure is not only difficult, but every repositioning and climbing of the ladder presents another opportunity for falling or suffering a related injury. Another problem that currently exists is when a person is removing debris by hand, e.g., by dragging a hand through the gutter to collect the debris, the person may encounter sharp edges which may cause cuts and abrasions. This is particularly problematic when working with a metal roof. Also, metal hangers that are fastened through a lip of the gutter can hinder the cleaning process.
Therefore, a device and/or system may be desired that would allow a person to clean the rain gutters while avoiding the problems discussed above, as well as other difficulties. A method that would provide ready access to the interior of the gutters, and avoid much of the ladder repositioning, may prevent many such problems.